This invention relates generally to pile driving and more particularly to pile tips or shoes for protecting the ends of piles as they are driven into the ground.
Structural support piles are commonly driven into the ground using powerful diesel hammers. It is important that the piles be driven into the ground in such a manner that the leading end of each pile does not deform as it penetrates the ground. If unprotected, the leading end of the pile can easily be deformed when it engages hard obstructions such as rock. This can reduce the load carrying capability of the pile and might cause the pile to fail.
Various types of protective attachments have been developed which are affixed to the driving ends of individual foundation piles. Examples of such attachments for H-beam piles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,978 to Pruyn and 4,303,353 to Dougherty, Jr. Pile tip attachments for individual sheet piles are also known and available from Associated Pile & Fitting Corp. of Clifton, N.J.
In many instances, it is desirable to connect a pair of piles along their length, and drive the piles in tandem into the ground. A joint or connector secures the piles together. One such connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,686 to Hilpert.
When piles are driven in pairs, the end of one pile can encounter a rock or obstruction while the other pile bypasses or clears the obstruction. If the rock is large enough and hard enough, the end of the sheet pile hitting the rock can deform. Additionally, the uneven forces exerted on the two piles can be great enough to cause separation of the piles along the joint. Also, the end of the joint itself is exposed where it can catch on rocks and deform or fail. These problems have not been solved by protecting individual piles of the pair with Pruyn or other known tips.